Of love and lust.
by OKLAHOMA GURL
Summary: ****Hey Final Chapter up!!!!!!!!**** Curses spelles love and drama! All here! Please R/R.
1. Default Chapter

Hey all. Sorry for all the spelling mistaches int is story I do not have a program that has spell check on this comp. Um... Well as you can  
tell I LOVE sirius!!! He is my all time fave male character (other than Snape I know weird mix) And Hermione is my fave Female   
character. So of course this is going to be a S/H FF!!! Ok this is a student and teacher relationship so if that offends you , you   
better get out of here. The characters may be a little out of characer but thats the fun of FF's. It takes place in Hermiones 5th year of  
Hogwarts and I am just guessing sirius' age so if n e one knows how old he really is in the 5th year pls tell me in a review. Thankx. Ok   
now on to the story...  
  
  
  
Of love and lust   
  
  
Prof. Black I can not believe this I am a DADA Professor... Sirius thought to himself. And it's all because of Harry , Ron , and ...Hermione... his   
mind lingered on her name. Suddenly he shot back to reality. No , no this can't happen I can not fall in love with a student. But it was   
to late. Sirius Black had fallen in love with Hermione...  
  
AT LUNCH...  
  
"Siri... oops I mean Prof. Black can I have a word with you?" asked Hermione. Sirius stared at the beautiful girl in front of him. Hermione  
had really blossemed over the last year.Her teeth were normal size and her hair had tamed down , now it hung down to her waist in  
silky long strait locks. Her eyes had lightened to a beautiful honey color. But the thing that had changed the most was her   
body. She now stood at a 5'8 hight and her breasts had grown full and round she had to be at least in a d cup he thought to himself.   
You could definately tell she was takeing better care of her self than she used to. And she was very slim. She used to slump and slouch  
a lot but now she held herself up proud and tall. She was beautiful on the outside and the inside. She was still top of the class and cared  
if her best friends Harry Potter , his godson he thought proudly , and Ron Weasley Fluncked out of school. "Yes you may. Do we need to   
go to my office?" asked Sirius smugly showing off. "Yes please can we.?" she said. Something in the tone of her voice told him this was   
not good.   
  
When they reached Sirius' office he shut the door and told her to have a seat as he sat down himself behind his desk. " Whats the   
matter?" he asked concerned. "It's about um... well...it's just that." she stuttered. Sirius could see tears starting to run down her cheek.  
" I can't hardly help you if you won't tell me whats going on." he said. Hermione could hear a hint of concern in his voice. " It's just   
that... well" she said. "You sound as if you are speaking to Snape." he said. All of a sudden she burst into tears and ran into his arms.   
He stroked her hair lovingly. Then he relized " Does it have to do with Snape?" he asked. She lifted her face from his chest and nodded   
a silent yes. " What did that Filthy Bastard do to you?" He said rage flooding inside him. "He tried to , He... " she could bearly get it out.  
"Did he hurt you in any way?" Sirius guessed. Again she just nodded. " What did he do to you?" He asked again. "He tried to.. to .. rape   
me." she said through all her sobbs. Sirius held Hermione close and let her cry into his chest until he was soking wet and she could   
cry no more. " Hermione when did this happen and how far did he get?" sirius asked. " Two days ago ... He didn't get very far cause   
someone sent him an owl before he could gget to my undrgarments." she said. " Why didn't you report him right away?" asked Sirius.  
" Becaus I didn't think any one would believe me but I have proof..." she pulled out a small tape recorder from her shirt pocket. "It's all  
on here. but Sirius please don't tell any one about this please. I am so scared of him , he might just stop , I don't want him to hurt me , he   
told me if I told any one he would kill me , please don't let that happen. Please don't let him kill me. I don't care if he touches me but I   
don't want to die. Please Sirius I beg you. I just had to tell someone and you seemed like you would keep the secret." she begged him   
and pleeded to him and finally he agreed as long as she told him everything Snape did to her. She through her arms around him and   
kissed his cheek softly and wispered in his ear " Thank you Sirius. You don't know how much this means to me." Sirius looked her in the   
eyes and he felt a warm tingeling feeling through his whole body.   
  
That evening...  
  
Every time Sirius saw Snape he wanted to beat the crap out of him but he kept his word to hermione. His love for her was growing more  
and more each day. He dreamed of her all the time. He dreamed of makeing love to her and he didn't care if it was wronge.   
  
Over a few months about in Dec. Snape finally told Hermione it was over and she could go. She came running to his classroom as fast as  
possible. She through open the door right in the middle of the 7th years lesson. Everyone turned to look at her. "Prof. it's very important   
that I talk to you now please." she said. " Of course" he said " I want all of you to get out your books and read the chapter about the   
unforgiviable curses. I will be back soon." they walked outside and shut the door behind them. " He's going to stop!!! He said he wanted   
me to leave and never come back to him. I am droping potions class he's going to let me and Sirius I can't believe this is happening."   
Sirius was happy to. He loved Hermione a lot by now and was ready to show it. " Come to my room tonight I need to talk to you alone.   
Come at midnight I will be waiting." he said. " Anything for you. You helped me through this I'll do anything to thank you."and with that   
she ran off happily to her next class...  
  
Midnight...  
  
He was so nervious he didn't know what to say or do when she got there. He didn't know if he should take it slow or speed it up and he   
was scared more than anything that she didn't feel the same way about him. Sirius was dressed nicely in his best and tightest pair of   
leather pants and white shitrt and leather jacket. When he answeared the door he thought he was going to die. Hermione was wearing   
a skirt that fit very tightly and a shirt that fit even tighter and almost didn't cover any of her chest. The skirt she was wearing had a slit  
all the way up to where if you cut the skitrt that lenght it would be a minni , minni skirt."Hey I am very sorry about the outfit it's laundry   
day." she said makeing an excuse. " Hermione you might want to sit down for this it might shock you."said Sirius gulping deeply. "Ok what is it?" she asked when she sat down. " Well the reason I asked you to come at midnight is because I don't want word to get out about this. It could cause the end of my being a teacher and you being a student at this school." Hermione didn't seem to understand. Sirius paused a moment and then went on. "But no matter what this does to our Professional relationship I don't want to lose you as a friend. I already look at you from affar and wish to myself that I was 15 instead of 30. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?" Hermione slowly shook her head back anf forth indecateing that she didn't understand. " Hermione you look at me as a friend right?" he asked. She nodded. " Well when I look at you I see you as more than a friend... I mean sometimes it's hard to control certian feelings I have for you." He said scratching his neck nervosly. Hermiones eyes got wide in shock , and slowly a soft smile spread across her face. She got up from her chair and slowly took a few steps closer tword him. He smiled nervously and his heart was beating fast. She got closer and closer to him until she was right in his arms. He held onto her and felt his body get that warm tingeling feeling again. She lifted her beautiful head from his chest and looked him in the eyes and said " I've known all along you know. Just in the way you held me when I needed you the most and how you kissed my head as to say I'm sorry. But what told me the most was the look in your eyes like you were pleeding for me to do something. And how sometimes you looked guilty when I looked in your eyes and tried to hide it." and with that she lifted her lips to his and engaged him in a long passionate kiss.  
  
Ok well that was chapter I know a little rushed and all short to. But I seem to like it. I feel bad makeing Snape the bad guy. But thats just how things go. Well see ya soon. The story will get better.  
  
  
I do not own anything except the plot. The rest belongs to JKR =-) 


	2. Love it is!!!

Ok back now this story is getting all good reviews so far. I am very proud. Next I am thinking of doing a R/H (Remus Hermione) I love all the marauders except Wormtail I'm not to fond of him. Well thanks to all who reviewed. I really love it when I hear from you all. If you all have any storys that you've written on could recomend just tell me and I'll read them. Well enough of hearing from me here's CH.2...  
  
  
  
Of Love and Lust  
  
  
  
Sirius woke the next day with hermione in his arms. Right away he began to panic. Oh no what have I done!!??!!??!! He thought but it turns out that he hadn't done anything they just fell asleep togeather. He let out a great s i g h of relieaf. Hermione woke up and looked around confusied. Then it all rushed back to her. She was so happy it wasn't just a dream. She had been in love with Sirius for a long time now. "Hello" he said " I hope you slept well. I know I did." she laughed and through a pillow at him playfully. "Hey watch it!!!" he yelled. There was a knock at the door. "Hide" said sirius quietly to Hermione "OK" she ran into the closet. "Come in!" yelled sirius . "Hello old friend how have you been doing?" siad the voice of Lumpin aka Moony. "Hey!!!" Sirius greeted " How ya been?" "Oh I've been pretty good lately. Besides the Full moon I haven't had any problems... Oh well thats kinda a lie I did have trouble finding some where to stay but I found something." Said Lumpin huging his old friend. Hermione watched as the two of them left the room. She took that oppertonity to leave.  
  
At breakfest...  
  
"God it seems like it's been forever don't it." said Sirius. "Doesn't it , Siuius , Doesn't. Yes my friend it does." Said Moony laughing at Siuius' bad english."You were never very good at English you know. You always do that whole mess about when to use the word bring and when to use take." " Yeah well I didn't go to school to become an english professor did I?" Said sirius smugly. "Well you didn't go to Hogwarts to become an excaped convict either now did you?" Said lumpin with a hint of sarcasam in his voice. "Well no but I didn't think it would go that way. I always thought that I would keep my emotions under control and not kill any one unless I needed to... but I tryed even though I didn't get to I still tryed and thats what matters. You know I heard some where that when you think badly of someone you have already comitted the crim you are trying to avoid , like if I wished that Severus would die ... even though I didn't kill him in my mind I have already killed him any way." said Sirius. "Yes it's called the Bible you should read it. Great book, words to live by." Said lumpin.  
Back at Gryffondor table...  
Hermione could only think of Sirius all day (Even though there hadn't been much day yet) she had spent the last 30 min. though listening to harry drownon and on to Ron and her how they had won the last Quidditch game. " Did you see the look on Malfoys face when I caught the snitch and it was right under him!!!???" Said harry. "Yes we all did he looked at you and said 'Potter you freak you chetted I'll get you next time!'" Said hermione dully she had never had much interest in Quidditch. "Herm whats wrong?" said harry concerned"You don't look to good." " Yeah herms maybe you should go lay down." said ron. "Guys I'm fine ok just a little um... love sick thats it." said hermione not being able to stop the words befor they came rolling out of her mouth. "What!?!?" Screamed Ron and Harry in unison. The whole entire hall turned to look at them. Even Sirius and Lumpin. " Lets go some where else and talk about this please." Said herm calmly.  
  
In Gryffondor Common Room...  
  
"What the hell do you mean by love sick?!?!? I swear if any one lays one hand on you I will beat the shit out of him!!!" Screamed Harry. Ron on the other hand was so red in the face he looked like one giant tomato and was shakeing wildly. "Guys it's ok it's no big deal. Ok?" said hermione trying to calm them down. Over the past few years they had bbecome more like brothers to her , or body guards if you would go that far, then her best friends. Which was nice at times and others not so nice. "Who is he." Said Ron. Now turning purple. "Like I would tell you two. You'd probably kill him. Although you wouldn't be able to he's older and more advanced than bolth of you."she stopped talking right than before she just blurted out the name. If they knew he was Sirius no telling what they'd do. "How much older?!?!" Screamed Harry so loud hermione inched back away from him in fear she might fall over if she didn't. "Only like a few years not much harry really I can handel it..." but she was cut short bye another question." Have you had sex with him yet?!" said Harry. (Ron was to mad to speek) "No!!!!!! I can't believe you think I would do that!!! I've known him for a long time but that doesn't mean I would just jump into bed with him!!!!!" Said hermione angerily. "WELL WHO IS IT!!!!!"Sreamed Harry from the top of his lungs. "LEAVE ME ALONE HARRY YOU CAN'T PROTECT ME FOREVER YOU KNOW I AM A GROWN WMAN AND I CAN MAKE UP MY OWN MIND ON WHO I WANT TO DATE!!!!!"   
She screamed and ran out of the room to go talk to Sirius.  
  
  
Ok guys thats all I can right , rihgt now. I have to go to denver , colorado (In the USA for any one who doesn't know where that is) so I might not get to workon this story till I get back the 21st ok so sorry for the long wait but I can work on a new story that I have in mind while I'm there. Sound good?? It will be called : 'The life I don't remember' and it will be yet another Sirius / Hermione fic. I do plan on writeing a Lumpin / hermione fic and a Snape / hermione.(All my fave characters!!! :-) ) The new fic will be about Hermione in the USA and she doesn't know or remember anything about hagwarts!! Or magic or anything to do with it. Can Sirius , Ron and Harry bring her back to normal or will she become a fully fledged muggle!!??!! Review mw and tell me what you think!!!   
  
  
None of these characters are mine only the plot is... the characters are JKR's so please don't sue me :-|   
  



	3. A new secret.

Hey, hey, I am finally going to get back to writing this. Wow. H?ey I am truly sorry for the delay. I will just get on with the story.   
  
The disclamer is in my bio.   
  
  
  
  
Sirius was sitting in his office whan he heard a knock on the door. He went to get it and saw an infureated Hermione standing there. "Whats wrong love?" he asked. "Just harry and Ron acting like they can rule my life again." she said. "What'd they say to you?" he asked. "Oh well just the usual. How much older? Do we know him? Is he good to you? Have you slept with him? We have to know who he is. We're only trying to protect you. Urgh!!! I swear sometimes I think they think they run my life better than I do." she looked up at me and then back at her feet. "Sorry to just come here and complain." "Thats fine. I'm here for you Mione. I always will be. I have to ask you a question. It's very serious and I want the truth." I looked at her with my stern face. "Ok what is it?" she said cautiously. "It's been bothering my a lot hermione. I don't understand why Snape started raping you. And why did he just all of a sudded stop. It doesn't make since." I said. She looked away from me and started telling me the whole story.   
  
"Sirius I didn't want to tell you. I am not exactly normal. In the muggle or wizzarding world. I was born with a certain power. It's very rare. And if it's used properly it could defeat Voldmort. I am cursed with the three powers of the dark and light. Mind Reading, Shapeshifting, and Time Freezeing. Now I can never loose the powers, but I can share them. According to the legends 'The virgin bering the curse can give it to whom ever takes her innocense' so therefor the person I loose my virginity to can obtain one of the powers. And Snape has appoligized to me for having to do it but, the dark lord gave Snape a mission that was to prove his loyalty to him. He talked to me about it before he actually did it. His life was at steak so I agreed. One night a week for 3 months Severus and I apperated to the Malfoy Mansion from Hogsmede. Lucius(I have no idea how to spell his name sorry.) would take me to his bed and make love to me. I didn't want to but I couldn't let Severus die. Voldmort wanted his right hand man to do the dirty work insted of himself because the likes of him could not touch the likes of me. Lucius never obtained any of the powers. They did not reserch very well or they would have known that I had to be willing to share my curse with him for him to obtain it. I was deffinately not willing to have sex with Lucius Malfoy. I did it though." Sirius sat for a moment in shock. He had not even heard of this curse before. "Why did you tell me that Snape Raped you then, and that he was the evil one. Why didn't you just tell me the truth in the first place?" He asked. "I was told not to tell the truth. I was told to talk to someone about it but to make him seem like the bad guy. Plese Sirius understand this. I am on the good side. I was kind of helping someone in need. Would you just let him die?" Sirius looked at her in the eyes and saw in them that she was telling the truth. All he could think of to do is give her a hug.   
  
The next day...   
  
"Hermione you have to tell us someday." Said Harry. "Harry I will tell you, someday. I'm not ready to right now. Please I have enough problems in my life wothout you and Ron pestering me to tell you. Oh god. We're going to be late to DADA." I said irretaded. We ran the rest of the way to class and wound up being about 5 minutes late. "So you two finally decided to join us. What exactly are you late for?" asked Sirius. "I forgot my book in the dorm. I had to go and retrive it." I said. "And you harry what are you late for?" Sirius asked. "Um.... well I was... well it's like... I'm sorry Sirius." said harry digging for an excuse, but finally giving up. " I hate to have to do this but, five points from Gryffondor each." He said. "Yes sir." We bolth said at the same time."Go take your seats." Said Sirius We bolth took our seats and when I looked up at Sirius I saw a slight smile on his face. "I am not going to just excuse an absence to class unless of course you are sick or you got hurt on the way here and I can see a cast or a note from Madem Pomfrey. A tardy is five points taken. Are we clear on that?" Sirius said. I could tell he was having fun. Acting as the boss and all. "Now yesterday I was talking about the unforgivable curses blocks. I was searching books last night looking for some more information on the subject and I stumbled on a very interesting chapter. I am going to put the unforgivible curses on hold for a while. We will be coming back to them though. The Three Curses of Dark and Light. Please get out a sheet of paper and write that at the top. I want you to pay very close attention to this chapter. You have to know about this curse." Sirius said while we got out paper. "The Three Curses of Dark and Light. Shapeshifting, the ability to freeze time, and Mind reading. Yes Neville." "Why do they call those 'curses'? I think it would be a gift instead of a curse." "Well Neville I am going to get to that in a second. Good Question though." Said Sirius smiling warmly at Neville. "Now you would think that these three curses would be gifts wouldn't you? Well just imagine this... Walking down the street having voices running through your head at a rapid pace at all hours. Waking up in the morning and looking in the miror and seeing someone else staring at you. Walking into a room and no one will move except you and not knowing why it's happening. Not being able to control the voices or the shapeshifting or time freezing. And not knowing why this is happining to you. Feeling like a freak. Now does this sound like a blessing to you?" He asked tyhe question and looking around the calssroom smiling at all the horrified expressions on their faces. I looked over at Malfoy and saw the same old smirk on his face. I decided to tune in on his thoughts. 'If I had that kind of power I'd know how to control it.' Well that's enough of him, I thought to myself. I decided to tune in on Sirius' thoughts for a moment. 'God I can't even imagine what it must be like for her. How does she control it? She is so amazing. Brilliant and Beautiful. I can't believe she is really in love with me to.' I smiled to myself. He went on with the rest of his lesson and everyone seemed to like it. But they also seemed to think it was a fantisy. They had no idea how real it was and how scary it was.


	4. Breaking down.

Ok next chapter hopefully I will be done with this fic soon. Well I'll just get on with the story.   
  
  
  
  
"Who is he?????" asked harry at lunch. He was begining to get annoing. His intentions were good, and I knew that but he was still getting on my nerves. "Please leave me alone. I am sick of this!!!" I yell at him. "I promace I will leave you alone if you just tell me who it is." He said all to calmly. "Fine!" I grab his shirt and pull him into a classroom that was nearby. "Harry think of someone whom you hold dearly in your heart, but is the most unlikely to be matched up with me." "Remus?" he asked with a strange almost grossed out look on his face. "No. But very close." I say. "It can't possibly be Sirius. Can it? Herm he's old enough to be your father!" He says with an even more sickened look on his face. "It is. Harry I love him and he loves me. I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would either be heard by someone or something. I thought it would complicate things even further. Please understand I love him to much to let go of him." "Can I tell Ron.?" He asked. "NO! That would make things worse." I said. "Well okay.... Can I ask you something?" "Yeah, what?" "Have you two done anything? I mean... you know. Because that is just too weird, and if I don't know I'll be having bad dreams for the next month." He askes. "Well... no harry. We have not had sex. Believe me." I answear. ""Herms, one more question. Where were you some nights at the begining of the year. Ron and I wanted to do some exploring with you and you weren't there. I've been worried about you. There's something else your not telling me." He says looking concerned. "Harry I am not going to tell you that right now I am not ready. I can bearly relive those nights in my own mind." "Ok Herms. I love you." he wrapes me in a big hug and I amvery glad it's Saturday. I have got to talk to Sirius.  
  
I hear a knock at my door. I go to answear it. "Sirius I've told Harry. I was talking to him just now and I told him something that made me relize that I was right. I told him that before I could tell him where I went the first few months of school at night I had to sort, and relive, it out in my mind. And I need to Sirius. I really do. All the time I can hear him talking to me I can hear lucius saying things to me that no teen aged girl should hear. I can still smell his stench, his hair, his body. I can still feel where he touched me. I can feel it in places he should have never been. I hate this! All the time and I can't make it go away! I can't make it go away." She said crying and falling into my arms. 


	5. A Happy Ending.

Ok so I didn't think I would ever get this thing done. but now I am almost through. This is the last chapter. Yes this story should be PG-13 or PG but I was originally going to make it an R but it didn't work out that way.  
  
Disclaimer is in my bio.  
  
  
  
It seemed like we were in darkness for years. It felt like the whole world was being rebuilt. Finally the sun came up. I was the first to wake. I scanned the room and quickly found what I was looking for. I ran to her, I felt I could not get to her fast enough. She still hadn't woke from whatever she did. I took her into my arms. She wasn't breathing. I began to panic. I couldn't lose her like this. I cried. I wouldn't let her go. I sat there for hours while the rest of the world around me woke and became alive.I felt helpless and didn't care what people would say. I cried into her chest. People gathered around me and my Hermione. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder. I looked up for mearly a second and say Severus. I looked around at all the people staring at me. Harry, Ron, and Ginny burst through the croud. They saw me holding her they all did. and I didn't care what they thought about it.  
  
I turned back to look at hermione. "Sirius, let her go. She's gone." said a very desolate voice. "No Albus I will not let her go! Not yet! I can't I'll die!" I screamed. I turned back to Hermione. I kissed her cold lips lightly. "I love you Hermione." I wispered. And the wisper got louder and louder, until I was yelling it. "You can't leave me! Come back! I love you Hermione!" I yell this over and over. I collapse to the ground with her still in my arms. I pull her to my body for dear life. I felt something on my chest. I felt a force. I had no idea what was happening. All I knew was that Hermione and I were being lifted into the air. Then it felt like the air was sucked out of my body. A small blue ball was floating through the air tward Hermione. It went down her throught and she sucked in air. She pulled the air into her body like she was being born for the first time. We both fell to the ground. I felt like I had just ran a mile. With the little strenght I had left I reached out to grab her hand. I felt her fingers wrap around mine.  
  
When I woke up I was in the hospitle wing. I sat up in my bed felling a bit dizzy. I looked around and saw Sirius in the next bed. I just sat there for a few minutes. After a while I heard fighting in the hallway. I didn't pay any mind to it. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around startled. I saw Sirius standing there. He had a look on his face that showed pure joy, but he was crying. He got ing the bed with me and we just sat there. I felt warm in his arms. Suddenly I heard the door burst open. I looked to see who it was and found all of my best friends rushing tward me. I smiled when harry gave me this look. I knew he was still trying to get used to the fact that I was in a relationship with his Godfather. We were bambarded with questions. How did we feel? Do you want anything? Why were we in the same bed. We explained everything.  
  
Later on in the day the headmaster came to visit us. We had fallen asleep in each others arms. Dumbledor shook us both awake lightly. "You two never scease to amaze me. How did this happen?" he asked. I launched into the story of how I had, had a small crush on Sirius since the first day I saw him. Sirius supprised me when he said he fell in love with my intelligence when he saw me at the shriking shack in my third year at Hogwarts. "Yes, now Hermione I was a bit confused when you told Tom that he had put you through a lot of pain this year. How is that so? I have not seen him at all this year until now." he said. I told him about lucius and everything. "Hermione what spell did you cast to get rid of Tom?"Sirius asked me. "I...I don't know. Something in the curse. I have no idea how I did any of it." They didn't ask any more questions.  
  
It has been two weeks since Hermione defeated Voldmort. It was time for breakfest. When everyone was settled into their seats I stood up. The room quieted. "There has been some confusion lately about Hermione and I. I have to get it straitened out. I am in love with her. And I am hopeing that she love me just as much." I walk to where she sits. "Hermione I have to tell you that for the first time in my life two weeks ago I felt afraid. I didn't want to lose you." I droped to one knee. I could see tears in her eyes. "I never want to feel like I could lose you again. The evil is gone for now. And I know that you would never leave me for another man. In my heart at least. I just need my mind to know that. I know that when you lost Victor you felt like you could never trust a man to love you. But Hermione I would never leave you like that. Not all men are scum. Just a few. What I am really trying to say is..." I stop to pull out a small box from my pocket, "Will you be my wife?" I see her smile. She is crying and I can bearly hear her through her sobs "Yes." The whole room is full of cheers. I let a single tear fall. I pull her into my arms.   
  
I felt so alive and loved when he asked me to marry him. He was right, when Victor left me I thought all men were scum. But I guess I was wrong. I rushed into this relationship at first thinking that I could use him for a while. After all I had, had a crush on him for quite a while, but it grew. Over the months I found it was love.   
  
  
  
True love.  
  
  
  
Ok well bad ending. Oh well I am kinda fond of it. It's finally finished!!!!!! YAH!!!!!!!   
  
Thankx to all my readers u guys rule!!!!! A Huge thankx to all my reviewers. You guys kept me going. Well read some of my other Fics! Bye Bye. 


End file.
